In a mobile communications system, because air interface channel fading changes with time, an inner-loop power control (inner-loop power control) function of a signal processing entity adjusts transmit power at a sending end in real time according to a signal-to-noise ratio of a signal at a receiving end, thereby ensuring that the signal-to-noise ratio of the signal at the receiving end remains stable at a set level, to achieve an objective of anti channel fading, and improve demodulation performance of the receiving end. For signal processing entities in a current system, each of different signal processing entities independently performs the function of inner-loop power control of a user signal that accesses the entity, so as to compensate for an impact of channel fading on power detection performance of the user signal through the inner-loop power control as far as possible.
However, in the prior art, the inventor finds that, due to a processing resource limitation or a processing load balance constraint or the like of a user at the receiving end, detection of different user signals in the system may be implemented in the different signal processing entities; additionally, due to a configuration or a constraint between the different signal processing entities (for example, a gain of a certain function needs to be shared between the entities), part of signal processing entities may not support a real-time power control function, so that inner-loop power control of user signals that access the signal processing entities cannot compensate for loss caused by the air interface channel fading by adjusting the transmit power of the sending end in real time, thereby reducing power control performance.